A Casa
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Profecias são apenas ideais proferidas, acontecimentos possíveis. Magia irreversível, apenas outra lorota maior ainda. FicPresente para o casamento de Nicolle Snape e Tachel Black.


Título: A Casa  
Autor: Lee Magrock  
Categoria: Slash  
Classificação: R  
Personagens: Harry Malfoy e Harry Potter   
Disclaimer: Personagens emprestados da série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling  
Avisos: Conteúdo Violento  
Notas: Agradecimentos a Ivana, que betou magnificamente esse presente de casamento que fiz para Nicolle e Tachel!

"_Lembra que a casa era medo_

_E o medo era nada_

_- Então nunca tive onde morar_

_Lembra que o sonho era eterno_

_E o eterno era falso_

_- Não vale a pena sonhar_

_Lembra que tudo é o contrário_

_Do que você entendeu_

_O inverso do avesso_

_Encontraria chão, pisando no céu?_

_E se pudesse voar?_

_A realidade morreu enterrada na estrada_

_O vazio que ficou marcado na alma_

_Avisa a tudo que vê: 'é alucinação!'_

_A realidade morreu, diga onde me encontro_

_O que sei não sou eu, o que vejo é estranho_

_Diga quem se perdeu nessa alucinação"_

**A Casa**

Abriu os olhos como a uma janela que estivesse emperrada há anos e fosse escancarada de repente sob uma pressão intensa. O sol que tremeluzia refletido nela, carregado do calor doce do outono e de sua brisa fácil, aqueceu suas beiradas secas e frias. Deixou que o fraco vento lambesse o pó que os anos acumularam nela. A janela de sua existência estava aberta outra vez para reter novas tragédias.

Como se flagrasse os sentimentos dela, o vento soprou forte, cortante. E, apesar da estação, jogou contra suas finas vidraças a água da tormenta. A tempestade lavava os anos de escuridão que havia dentro da casa. Pois sabia que independente de seu desejo e do tempo em que esteve fechada, a casa se lembrava.

Ela ainda tinha manchas de sangue coagulado pelo chão. Um berro oco, último respiro de um cérebro que se perdera de seu corpo. Os caninos presos à mesa próxima e os tornozelos furados por ganchos que ainda estavam lá. Uma foto caindo do bolso da calça que dançava em meio a um inverno do passado esquecido. Pois toda a memória retida, agora pulsava no chão, encharcando o tapete. E um uivo inexistente se fazia ouvir na dimensão oposta da vida.

Lembranças de lembranças. Embalando a dor presente nas entranhas daquele espaço já desgastado pelo tempo. A foto, que antes escapava do bolso vazio e rasgado do homem trucidado - na pele e no espírito, agora estava em uma caixa de papelão dentro do armário de madeira prensada, em uma gaveta com fundo falso. Sem luz, sem lua, dois corpos bailavam a som algum em uma eterna noite de esquecimento naquela casa.

Tudo se partiu ao meio enquanto a janela se debatia da chuva e da ventania. As cortinas se desfaziam como se fossem de papel, escorrendo pelas paredes, revelando as suas próprias marcas, as que a luta pela sobrevivência botara ali.

-x-

- Temos percebido uma aceleração lenta, mas contínua das atividades cerebrais e dos batimentos cardíacos há pelo menos dois meses. Estamos de acordo em reduzir o pessoal de apoio para apenas uma enfermeira ou um enfermeiro. Qualquer emergência...

- Doutor, doutor, poupe-me de sua ladainha sobre a disposição que terão em atender qualquer chamado referente a este desafortunado garoto...

- Ele não é mais um garoto há cinco anos, Senhor...

- Sorte a dele não ter essa noção amarga de seu envelhecimento. Pois eu a tenho, infelizmente, mais vívida que me faria gosto. Quanto ao enfermeiro, empregue o garoto Malfoy...

- Ele é cardiologista Senhor. Não um enfermeiro.

- Ora, faça o que lhe mando fazer! Diga então ao _cardiologista_ que me visite em minha casa, se o caso for a sua possível negação em cumprir com seu dever _patriótico_ de pajear o semimorto Harry Potter.

- Todos teríamos incomensurável prazer em cuidar do paciente, Senhor. Nossa equipe acompanha seu coma desde o inicio, há seis anos...

- Não me fale sobre o tempo, por obséquio! Se não se importa - e não deveria se importar, na minha opinião - faça apenas o que lhe foi ordenado e siga seu rumo, Smith. Nos vemos no próximo mês.

Zacharias Smith sacudiu a cabeça, cansado e sem esperança. Se houve, em algum momento da história, algum cruzamento entre bruxos e dementadores, a cria dessa união era, sem sombra de dúvida, Severus Snape.

-x-

Tornara-se Sede da Ordem da Fênix, oito anos antes, não por escolha sua. Se dependesse de sua escolha, ela talvez ficasse dividida. Não queria ser porto seguro para uma causa que apenas compreendia; não tinha certeza se poderia realmente ser útil. Poucos que sabiam o "segredo" - e podiam adentrar a dura realidade, perceber a verdadeira aura suja de uma história ainda mais podre, que um dia foi a sua, entendiam o peso que carregava. Agora, era mais que uma esperança. Era seu santuário.

-x-

Tornara-se salvador do mundo antes que tivesse consciência para poder escolher "sê-lo ou não sê-lo". Se pudesse morrer junto com seus pais, talvez optaria por esse destino. Temia não satisfazer a profecia da forma como esperavam os que o cercavam. Poucos que sabiam este "segredo" - e que podiam estar próximos de sua realidade, perceber a dor de uma alma atormentada por uma culpa que não existia, de uma história dolorida que ainda era a sua, entendiam o peso que carregava. Não era mais uma criança. Era o salvador do mundo.

-x-

- Nos encontramos no escritório! E limpe as botas!

- Bom dia para o Senhor também, padrinho. - resmungou Draco Malfoy enquanto limpava das suas vestes as cinzas da lareira da casa de Severus Snape. Sabia que vinha em missão de paz, mas não conseguiu deixar de se irritar com seu padrinho, como acontecia em toda a visita forçada que fazia a ele.

_"Maldito!"_

_Era tudo que sua mente conseguia pensar no momento. O maldito Snape novamente havia tomado sua frente perante a Ordem e repassado todas as informações pertinentes sobre o andamento das buscas dos Comensais pela localização da Sede da Ordem._

_- Mas aqui é um lugar seguro, Severus, não precisamos nos inquietar com essas buscas. - __McGonagall__ parecia segura em sua fala, mas sua sobrancelha tremia levemente._

_- Estamos cientes que Belatrix sabe que a antiga casa dos Black é a sede, mas não existe forma alguma de se quebrar o sigilo dela, agora que Dumbledore morreu. Ela permanecerá incógnita a todos para a eternidade, salvo apenas para quem o segredo foi passado. - Arthur tinha mais convicção em suas palavras, que __McGonagall._

_- Não seja obtuso, Weasley. Sempre existem formas de se quebrar um sigilo. Snape atravessou a mente de Draco Malfoy com os olhos. - E Malfoy sabe exatamente como, não sabe?_

_Uma sobrancelha se ergueu em dúvida._

_- Claro que não! O que está dizendo, Severus?_

_- Ha! Se há alguém que poderia nos trair, esse seria a doninha-loira mesmo!_

_- Ora, cale-se Weasley! A conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro!_

_Os dois - Draco e Ronald - sacaram suas varinhas, mas Hermione foi mais rápida._

_-_ Expelliarmus!

_- Não é momento para discussões burras... Voltemos ao que tratávamos. - A voz de Molly tremulava entre a raiva e medo. Ela temia o que veria a seguir._

_Sentados a mesa da sala de jantar da Mui Nobre e Antiga Família Black, estavam os aclamados Guerreiros da Ordem da Fênix. Cada qual com a dor da perda de pessoas importantes para Ordem (Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Nimphadora Tonks) e de dor do medo do que viria depois. Muitos já estavam derrotados desde que Severus Snape se tornara a única pessoa possível de se associar para a luta contra o Lord das Trevas. Não importava o quanto todos falassem da escolha de Albus em morrer para que o jovem Malfoy fosse salvo. e para que o segredo da localização da Ordem fosse eternizado ou mesmo que Severus Snape proclamasse aos quatro cantos daquela casa que "Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, leiam aquele diário se ainda tiverem dúvidas!". Memórias de Dumbledore foram entregues a eles, a prova que faltava para inocentar de vez Severus. Meses depois, um Draco Malfoy, perdido pelo sumiço de sua mãe, aparecia pedindo abrigo para seu padrinho._

_Todos olhavam para o antigo mestre de poções esperando uma resposta para sua colocação referente ao segredo da Ordem. Mas o que veio foram apenas mais questionamentos._

_- Potter ainda está delirando?_

_- Não, mas preferimos deixá-lo de cama até que retome suas forças. Deve acordar melhor ainda hoje. - Molly tinha o cenho franzido enquanto explicava a Snape o estado de Harry, como questionando sua inédita preocupação._

_- A reunião de hoje está encerrada. Daqui a três dias nos encontramos novamente. Dessa vez, faça Lupin participar. Arthur, preciso de informações sobre aquela alcatéia que vinha do norte. Molly e Hermione façam o príncipe descer de sua torre, que as noticias para ele não serão agradáveis, mas não as adiaremos outra vez._

_- Mas e sobre o Malfoy?- Ron perguntou exasperado._

_- Quando todos estiverem aqui, explicarei. Tenham um bom dia._

_A poeira levantou do chão quando Snape virou-se bruscamente e saiu. Draco ainda sentia muita raiva do padrinho por tomar a dianteira nas informações sobre Voldemort e seus comensais. Queria conquistar alguns créditos com Harry._

_Saiu da cozinha sob os olhares reprovadores da família Weasley e de mais alguns que ainda não tinham partido para seus postos. Todos acompanharam com o olhar - alguns com raiva, outros com inveja - Draco subir as escadas que levavam ao quarto do "salvador". Depoi,s mecanicamente, dirigiram-se aos seus afazeres. Hermione ousou sorrir pela cena presenciada. Mas ninguém mais._

_No quarto, Draco sentou-se a beirada da cama de frente para ele. Ele abriu os olhos verdes, cansados. As janelas recebiam, sorrindo, a presença do sol._

_- Você está aqui... Sussurrou Harry, com as mãos embaixo da cabeça._

_- Alguém parecia não querer mais acordar sozinho, não é mesmo? - disse Draco, no ouvido do garoto... Que se virou de frente e encarou seus olhos, antes de aceitar ter sua boca capturada por um beijo._

_- Eu sinto tanto... Tanto quando você não está aqui... Eu..._

_- Sinto muito por não poder estar..._

_- _Ele está acordando, Draco.

- Como?

- Smith não lhe contou?

- Zach apenas disse "Apareça na casa de seu padrinho, Draco, ele precisa te contar uma coisa."

- E você não o questionou?

- E deveria?

- Sem dúvida.

- Tratando-se de você, Severus, pode-se esperar tudo, não é! Ele deve ter achado desnecessário me falar. Afinal, não é mistério algum que você faria questão de frisar tudo novamente.

- Vejo que seu sarcasmo continua intacto, não é, caro afilhado! Pena que seu coração está em pedaços. Quem sabe, ajudando aquele que despedaçou, você não consiga reconstruí-lo?

- Seja objetivo, Severus.

- Não me diga o que fazer, garoto!

- Pare de me enrolar então!

Severus apontou sua varinha para Draco. E antes que alguma palavra fosse proferida, seus olhos cinzas escureceram.

-x-

_- Como isso pode acontecer, Molly! Dumbledore morreu e com ele o segredo da localização da Ordem! É besteira ficar maquinando qual as possíveis formas de se romper esse segredo, porque NÂO EXISTE UMA FORMA!_

_- Calma, pai. Não se exalte!_

_- Como não me exaltar Ronald? Sua mãe parece que deseja que haja alguma forma! Isso é inaceitável!_

_Molly se virou, com os olhos marejados, indo o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiam, em direção à cozinha. Ron fez uma careta para Hermione, que observava Arthur indo à direção contrária, para o escritório da casa._

_- Eles estão brigando demais nos últimos tempos..._

_- O que esperava Ronald? Seu pai e seus irmãos correndo risco de vida cada vez que saem atrás de um rumor daqueles horcruxes, Harry ferido em mais uma batalha, escondido na casa que fora de seu padrinho e tendo constantes pesadelos e, agora, Snape vem com uma história mal contada que existe uma forma dos Comensais entrarem aqui! Como queria que sua mãe ficasse? Todos os feridos na guerra estão se restabelecendo nessa maldita casa. Ela é praticamente nossa salvação no momento! O único lugar seguro que temos!_

_- Calma Mione, calma... Vem cá... Fique calma... shhhhh..._

_Hermione Granger chorava compulsivamente no colo de seu futuro marido._

_- Eu não agüento essa pressão, Ron... Parece que estamos o tempo todo a um passo de morrer..._

_- Ninguém pode nos machucar enquanto estivermos aqui e tivermos esperança no nosso amigo... _

_- Mas não paro de pensar no que Snape nos disse... Li alguns livros que havia na sala de estar aqui da casa sobre fiéis de segredo e tudo que li confirma que, com a morte do fiel, o segredo vai junto. É claro que existe, por uma questão de propriedade, uma ligação forte da casa com o Harry, porque a casa é, por herança de Sirius, dele... Mas..._

_- Você acha que essa ligação pode interferir na magia do segredo?_

_- Não sei... Não sei..._

_- Não fique pensando coisas ruins, Mione. Afinal, as coisas ruins já estão acontecendo, de qualquer forma..._

_- Lembro-me quando viemos para a casa, depois da morte do Sírius. Tudo aqui parecia estar desfalecendo, os móveis, as cortinas. Depois o Harry tomou posse da casa e, lentamente, ela pareceu ganhar vida novamente. Tive a impressão de que essa casa tem vida própria. Ou pelo menos, se comporta conforme seu dono._

_- Já ouvi falar disso! Objetos magicamente alterados para existir conforme seus donos. Mas não entendi o que isso pode ter haver com quebrar o sigilo ou não?_

_- Se essa magia for mais forte que a do fiel do segredo... Bem, é só uma suposição... Eu acredito que a hora que Harry cair - e tomara que ele nunca caia... Essa casa cai._

-x-

Antes que entendesse o que acontecera, a mente de Draco iniciou uma seqüência de flashes, como se a escuridão tivesse desencadeado memórias que antes ele não reconheceria como suas. Imagens de um casamento em um lugar que não lhe era estranho e dos noivos ensangüentados no chão de uma sala escura, cheia de livros de magia negra. O útero da mulher estava fincado com uma varinha no meio do rosto do homem. De uma janela estourada vinha à luz de uma lua cheia, que sorria arreganhada para os corpos que jaziam lá.

Depois a imagem era de um grupo de pessoas de cabelos muito vermelhos, que riam, enquanto bebiam e dançavam em uma roda, em torno das pessoas que estavam casando e que em seguida apareciam com as cabeças degoladas por sobre cabeças empalhadas de elfos domésticos. Um massacre.

_"Todas as pessoas que Harry amava..."_

Hermione morta e estuprada na frente de Ronald por Lestrange e Nott. A família Weasley torturada e degolada por Bellatrix, Macnair, Crabbe e Goyle. Remus Lupin em plena transformação, espancado por um trasgo até que abrisse sua cabeça... Harry lutou contra Voldmort até que perdesse os sentidos, foi salvo por Severus, que matou Voldemort. Draco, acorrentado na porta de entrada, assistindo à tudo.

-x-

_- Ah, Harry, por favoooor..._

_- Por favor, o que, Draco? - disse Harry, lambendo mais uma vez um mamilo de seu amante._

_- Pare com essa tortura! - implorou Malfoy, rebolando sobre o quadril do garoto._

_- Ahhh... Pare você... Ah, se esfrega de novo assim..._

_Draco prensou seus quadris contra os de Harry e repetiu o movimento de vai - e - vem._

_- Assim?_

_- Assim, assim... Céus, como isso é gostoso!_

_- Você não vai,né, Harry?_

_- Ir...?_

_- Atrás daqueles horcruxes com os Weasley... ahhh... Fala que não vai... Fala..._

_- Depois, Draco, depois... Coloca para fora, por favor!_

_- Céus Harry, eu..._

_Estava vermelho pela mistura de vergonha e desejo._

_- Eu disse que não queria ir tão rápido, mas... Draco, só beijos já não são mais suficientes._

_Sem mais, Harry tomou a boca de Draco com a sua, mas não se demorou lá. Desceu até o pescoço do garoto loiro, enquanto deixava sua mão escorrer no seu dorso, lentamente e caindo seca no meio de suas pernas. Draco ofegou em expectativa. Quando sentiu a mão grande e forte do menino - que - sobreviveu, nada mais conseguiu fazer além de gemer em uníssono com ele._

_- Posso tirar?_

_- Ahh, pode..._

_Draco gemia baixinho enquanto Harry abria suas calças e lhe tomava o membro com a mão. Mas não sabia dizer que som proferiu na hora que o moreno o tomou com a boca e lhe arrancou a sanidade à fortes chupadas._

_- Assim... Assim, ah! Harry, isso é tããão bom..._

_Draco se desfez na boca ardente do grifinório._

_- Céus! Harry, fale a verdade: você já fez isso antes?_

_- Aham. Antes de ficarmos juntos, eu tinha tido um "namorado"_

_O bichinho do ciúme mordeu o sonserino que parou de abrir a camisa de Harry para olhá-lo atravessado._

_- Quem?_

_- Isso não vem ao caso..._

_- Quem?_

_- Remus._

_Draco saiu sem nem levar sua camisa e não respondeu aos chamados de Harry._

_Dois meses depois, a casa começava a ruir._

-x-

- Você sofreu muito, Draco. Tinha freqüentes alucinações com as pessoas que morreram no dia do massacre. Não queria sair do lado do leito do Potter, se recusava a comer até que ele acordasse. Os medibruxos não tinham esperança alguma que ele fosse se recuperar tão cedo. Não podia permitir que você morresse também. Por isso apaguei a memória daqueles acontecimentos, para que seguisse em frente. Bastante grifinório da minha parte, não acha?

- Severus... Então quando me falou que ele está acordando, quer dizer que Harry está acordando do coma de... Seis anos?

- Cinco anos e meio, precisamente. Estou lhe chamando hoje para ficar ao lado dele, como era seu desejo anterior ao meu _obliviate. _Apenas saiba que, o coração dele, Senhor Cardiologista, estará mais quebrado que o seu, quando ele acordar. Caberá a você juntar os pedaços.

Draco Malfoy sorriu pela ironia. Severus era mesmo um anjo transvestido, afinal.

-x-

_"A casa não era uma fortaleza, Harry. Ela era apenas uma casa. Você não era o salvador do mundo. Era apenas uma criança arrancada à força de sua infância. Profecias são apenas ideais proferidas, acontecimentos possíveis. Magia irreversível, apenas outra lorota maior ainda."_

-x-

As janelas se abriram, como olhos cansados de um longo sono. Espreguiçando-se e sentindo suas articulações estalarem, aquecendo-se para os movimentos posteriores. Uma paixão brilhava próxima, antecedendo uma possível primavera.

Mas o corpo que se desdobra, sabe: quando se fala de primavera, é que o inferno do verão está próximo, mais uma vez.

Abrindo-se as janelas, fecham-se as portas.


End file.
